Trop tard ou juste à temps
by Dinou
Summary: Alors que Rose est sur le point de se marier, Scorpius a du mal à accepter ce mariage


**Trop tard... ou juste à temps.**

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Pairing **: Rose/Scorpius

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: Romance

**Résumé **: Alors que Rose est sur le point de se marier, Scorpius a du mal à accepter ce mariage

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur :** cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre de la communauté LJ « 30baisers », mais comme je n'ai toujours pas de confirmation pour la publier sur le site, je le fais ailleurs ! Cette fic répond au thème n°26 : « Si seulement tu étais à moi… »

**Nombre de mots **: 1927

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

Scorpius s'arrêta devant la porte d'une grande maison. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter de venir. Et d'ailleurs il se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle lui avait dit oui lorsqu'elle était venue lui apporter l'invitation personnellement. Peut-être était-ce justement parce qu'elle s'était donnée la peine de venir le voir pour lui donner cette invitation et qu'il n'avait pas osé dire non à ce sourire angélique et ses yeux hypnotisants.

Il inspira et expira quelques fois pour se donner du courage, il reprit ce masque d'indifférence qu'il affichait déjà à Poudlard, et il ne remercierait jamais assez son père pour le lui avoir appris, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la grande porte.

Après qu'il eut sonné, des elfes de maison vinrent lui ouvrirent et le conduisirent vers le lieu de la cérémonie.

Il regarda chaque détail, de l'allée recouverte d'une marge bande de tissu en soie blanche, des compositions florales, des petites chaises installées pour les invités. Mais ce qui attira surtout son regard fut un panneau en bois où on pouvait voir inscrit :

« Rose Weasley et Stanislas Krum »

Leurs deux noms étaient écrits sous une photo du jeune couple qui semblait rayonner de bonheur.

Il resta à fixer ce fichu panneau pendant un long moment, puis finalement, il décida de partir. Alors qu'il allait quitter la salle.

- « Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur ? » appela un elfe de maison.

- « Quoi ? » dit Scorpius, passablement énervé que cet elfe de maison se mette entre lui et la porte.

- « Ma maîtresse souhaite vous parler, Monsieur. »

- « Et qui est ta maîtresse ? »

- « Miss Rose Weasley, Monsieur. Elle vous a vu arriver par la fenêtre et souhaite vous parler avant la cérémonie, Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur. »

Scorpius réfléchit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas fuir sans lui parler si elle l'avait vu, sinon il savait qu'elle tiendrait un siège s'il le faut devant sa porte pour obtenir des explications. Il lâcha un soupire.

- « Conduis moi à elle. » dit il à l'elfe de maison.

Ce dernier s'inclina et conduisit Scorpius à travers un dédale de couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

- « Ma maîtresse vous attend. » dit il en désignant la porte, puis l'elfe disparut.

Scorpius soupira encore une fois et frappa à la porte.

- « Entrez. » dit une voix douce.

Lorsqu'il entra, il crut un instant que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle était là, devant lui, vêtue d'une robe blanche. Scorpius avait l'impression d'avoir une fée devant lui. Ce fut le sourire de Rose et surtout le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues qui fit sortir le jeune de sa contemplation.

- « Tu es magnifique Rose. » dit il alors en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Merci Scorpius. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. »

- « Puisque tu en parles, je viens te dire que je ne peux pas rester. Mais je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec… l'autre. »

- « Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser son prénom pour une fois. » dit Rose en fronçant les sourcils. « Il s'appelle Stan. C'est pourtant pas difficile ! » s'exclama Rose. « Oh, je te jure que j'ai l'impression de parler avec mon père quand je parle avec toi. »

Scorpius fut surpris par les paroles de Rose, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son père aurait eut une crise cardiaque s'il avait entendu Rose lui dire qu'il avait un point en commun avec Ronald Weasley. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

- « Ecoute Rose, c'est pas une nouveauté, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas le voir ton fiancé, alors avant de faire quelque chose qui va gâcher ton mariage, je vais te souhaiter bonne chance avec l'autre et rentrer chez moi. »

- « Pourquoi gâcherais tu mon mariage ? » demanda –elle surprise.

- « Oh, Rose, oublie ce que j'ai dit, mais je te jure qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. » dit il en lui prenant doucement la main.

- « S'il le faut, je te laisserai partir. » dit Rose et Scorpius lâcha un léger soupire. « Une fois seulement après que mon père soit venu me chercher pour me conduire à l'autel. S'il te plaît reste avec moi, je suis terrifiée. » lui avoua t-elle.

Scorpius ne put s'en aller, tant la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme était importante.

- « Bien, je reste jusqu'à ce que ton père arrive, mais ensuite il faudra que tu me relâche, sinon ton fiancé va encore venir me menacer. » dit il avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et au regard que lui lançait Rose, il sut qu'il venait de faire une gaffe monumentale.

- « Quand est-il venu te menacer ? »

- « Rose, on s'en fiche ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, changeons de sujet. »

- « NON ! J'exige de savoir quand est-ce qu'il t'a menacé ! »

- « Il y a quelque jours. Apparemment il n'a pas apprécié que tu m'aies invité au mariage. »

- « Je n'y crois pas… » dit elle dans ses dents. « Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose quand il a invité quatre de ses ex moi ? Bien sûr que non, mais quand je lui demande de laisser venir mon meilleur ami, évidemment il faut qu'il s'en mêle. »

- « Oublie ça, Rosie. Et de toute façon, c'est lui qui avait raison. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je ne peux pas te voir te marier avec lui. Je suis désolé Rose. » dit il en se levant.

- « Où tu vas ? »

- « Il faut vraiment que je m'en aille. »

- « Tu avais dit que tu resterais jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive. »

- « Rose, s'il te plaît laisse moi partir avant que je ne dise quelque chose que je ne devrais pas. » la pria Scorpius.

- « Non, je veux des explications, même si pour cela je dois être en retard à mon propre mariage. »

Scorpius soupira, bon sang ce qu'elle était têtue.

- « Tu veux la vérité ? »

- « Bien sûr. »

- « Bien, tu l'auras voulu. Je ne veux pas que tu épouse cette face de singe bulgare parce que c'est avec moi que tu devrais te marier. C'est avec moi que tu devrais rire et sourire, tu devrais être nerveuse parce que nos pères auraient pu faire quelque chose de stupide pour ne pas qu'aie lieu la cérémonie. Si tu avais été à moi, nous n'aurions pas eut un mariage aussi tape à l'œil, comme moi tu préfère la discrétion… on se serrait probablement marié chez tes parents, et je sais que j'aurais du bataillé avec mon père pour le faire venir, nous aurions invité que les amis proches et nos familles. Si tu avais été à moi, j'aurais pu empêcher cet idiot de bulgare de se pointer à notre mariage pour ne pas qu'il vienne tout gâcher… Si tu avais été à moi, après la cérémonie je t'aurais kidnappé et je t'aurais emmené loin de nos familles pour te faire l'amour des jours durant, et peut être même aurions nous conçu notre premier enfant… Si tu avais été à moi, je ne serais pas ici comme un idiot a te parler de ce que je voudrais alors que tu vas épouser un autre, soit dit en passant vraiment stupide… »

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Scorpius s'était rapproché de Rose, pour finalement la prendre dans ses bras, la coller contre lui, mettre une main sur une joue de la jeune femme et poser son front contre le sien.

Rose avait le souffle court, et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pendant de nombreuses années elle avait espéré que Scorpius lui dise qu'il l'aime, mais plus maintenant, c'était trop tard. Elle allait se marier, elle ne pouvait plus lui sauter dans les bras. C'était fini… Mais l'était-ce réellement, se demanda Rose. Elle n'avait pas encore dit oui à Stanislas…

Rose finit par poser ses mains sur le torse de Scorpius, ce dernier crut qu'il allait être repoussé et même jeté dehors par la jeune femme. Mais au contraire, Rose le saisit par sa chemise et se jeta sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Scorpius en fut surpris, mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il lui retournait déjà le baiser avec fougue et passion.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, il vit les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent d'eau.

- « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi as-tu attendu aujourd'hui ? »

- « Je pensais jamais te le dire, et si tu ne m'avais pas forcé la main je ne l'aurais pas fait. »

- « Et tu m'aurais laissée épouser Stanislas alors que c'est de toi dont je suis vraiment amoureuse ? » lui demanda t-elle alors.

Dire que Scorpius était stupéfait aurait été un doux euphémisme, mais dès qu'il eut assimilé l'information, il se jeta sur les lèvres de Rose.

- « Enlève moi. » lui dit elle entre deux baisers.

Scorpius s'arrêta net de l'embrasser.

- « Tu es sûre ? »

-Rose acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors qu'un magnifique sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

- « Enlève moi, mon amour. Partons d'ici ! »

- « Bien, je t'emmène. » lui dit-il.

Rose laissa une note à ses parents avec son bouquet de mariée et se laissa faire lorsque Scorpius les fit transplaner devant la demeure des Malfoy.

- « Que faisons nous chez tes parents ? » demanda Rose blottie contre Scorpius.

- « Je vais présenter à mes parents la femme de ma vie. » dit-il alors avec un grand sourire.

- « Scorpius, je suis en robe de mariée, laisse moi au moins me changer. »

- « Hors de question de perdre une seconde de plus. » lui dit il en la traînant derrière lui dans la demeure Malfoy.

**Quelques années plus tard…**

Dire que Stanislas Krum avait bien pris la nouvelle aurait été un mensonge. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé se faire plaquer devant l'autel. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire, sa fiancée s'était envolée en laissa sa bague de fiançailles et un simple mot d'excuse.

Aujourd'hui Stanislas était revenu en Angleterre avec son père, car l'équipe de Quidditch ce dernier avait un match important contre l'équipe des Canon de Chudley. Il prit place dans les gradins et se mit à observer la foule. Et là, il la vit, à quelques pas de lui.

Elle était toujours aussi belle, elle riait, elle semblait heureuse. Elle avait toujours ses longs cheveux roux et ce sourire pour lequel il avait fondu plus d'une fois. Puis il le vit arriver, l'autre, apparemment il avait l'air de la rendre heureuse. Lorsque le couple échangea un tendre baiser, Stanislas baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce spectacle.

Il aurait du le savoir qu'il ne pourrait se faire aimer et épouser de la jeune femme. Il avait toujours su que c'était l'autre blond qu'elle aimait.

Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme mettre sur ses genoux un jeune enfant aussi blond que l'autre mais avec ses yeux bleus à elle, alors il comprit…

Il sut que jamais elle n'avait été à lui…

**Fin.**

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt !

**Dinou**


End file.
